More Like You
by novampires503
Summary: The time is World War Four. Everyone is at war against one another with no alliances whatsoever and no one hears from Feliciano anymore. What happened? *Sorry, I am still fairly new to writing descriptions*
1. Chapter 1 - Japan

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ** Hi anyone reading this! I know I'm not very well known here or anywhere on the internet, but I wanted to share this fanfic idea with you all. Anyways, this is a story that I thought of after over thinking the fan song 'Shine Bright Like a Doitsu' which I highly suggest listening to if you're interested in learning about one of the best/weirdest religions out there, Doitsuism. This is a story about World War Four, and since I'm just a highschool student with no concept of how it actually is I ask you to please bear with all of the awful battle/invading/fighting scenes I put in this. The first chapter will be in Japan's POV, but they will alternate throughout the chapters. I'll be sure to put whomever's point of view it is in the chapter name for you all like I did here. Also, pretty please do not talk about your political preferences with me, mostly because A.) I don't like arguing with people and B.) not to be rude but I really don't care. I want to share all of the concepts I have for this story soooooo badly, but I won't so you can be surprised later in the story. Trust me, you won't regret it. If you like the story, please tell me! If you don't, feel free to tell me why and how I can improve it for later! Thank you for reading this extremely long note if you've gotten this far, and please enjoy the story!

WW4 GerIta

Chapter One - Japan

 _I'm exhausted. I can no longer think straight because of it._

 _We're in World War Four. I can't quite remember how it started, but it may be for the best. This war is quite different from the rest of the World Wars. There are no alliances whatsoever. All of our world leaders seem to despise each other now, despite previous relations. The war has been going on for three months now. There have been so many, too many, casualties already. The screams and screeches of the fallen have been haunting me since day one. No matter where I go, what I'm doing, they are there, ringing in my ears. Day in, day out, night after restless night, their voices never leave my mind. It's worse than any of the other world wars, for certain._

 _Oh, how I miss our older days. I miss watching Italy-kun laughing and splashing in the ocean anytime we got stranded on that strange island. I miss everyone arguing at world meetings only to be silenced by Germany-san. I miss going and exploring the old ruins with Greece. I miss touring Europe. I miss everyone getting along. I miss our peace._

 _I miss the times before Trump._

 _It's growing to be late, so I'm going to try to sleep. I've heard rumors that tomorrow is going to be an interesting day._

 _~ Japan_

 **~.~.~.~**

"J-Japan, sir?" A small whisper shattered the silence in my tent, easily waking me

from my unrestful sleep.

"I-I'm terribly sorry to wake you sir, b-but there is someone outside who

wishes to speak with you."

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and followed a nervous young soldier outside.  
"Guten morgen, Japan."  
My eyes widened in shock and confusion as a small smirk its way flitted across Germany's lips. "K-konichiwa, Germany-san. It is a pleasant surprise to see you here."  
"It's good to see you too."  
I felt my body grow stiff in his presence. Germany has been ruthless throughout the war so far (presumably to prevent another loss such as that of World War Two), so he would no doubt be intimidating to any country. Thankfully, he didn't seem to notice.  
"S-so what brings you here? As great as it is to see you, we are in the middle of a war zone."  
His smile grew a bit more before he suppressed it, desperately trying to stay professional (which is strange, speaking that he's always been the professional type).  
"My boss just told me to accompany him while he spoke to your boss. I have no idea why he wanted to speak with him or what they are going to talk about." The twinkle in his eye as he said that told me otherwise. I chose to ignore it.  
"How long have you been here? I hope I haven't kept you waiting."  
"Oh no, not at all. I've only been here for a few minutes. My boss, however, has been here for several hours."  
"Hours?!" I was shocked. "Why is he here so early?!"

"He forgot about the time difference. He..." Germany paused for a moment to think about what he was saying "...is rather impulsive."  
I was about to say something else, but there was a rustle behind me.  
"Deutschland! Come with me!" Germany glanced at me quickly before walking off with his boss. I turned around and saw my boss walking towards me.  
"I see you're awake, Nihon. How was your sleep?"  
"It was rather well, sir. How was yours?"  
"It was well, thank you." The two of us began to walk around camp, silence accompanying us. The air grew continually thick as my curiosity grew. What had he spoken about with the Chancellor? What made Germany so joyous? Normally I am very patient, but I couldn't handle the suspense any longer.  
"Sir. If I may ask, what did you speak about with the Chancellor?" The prime minister looked at me closely, analyzing me before beckoning me to his tent. The two of us walked in, and he insisted that I sit.  
"Nihon." He paced around the small space, growing more tense by the second. "I am considering allying us with Germany."

I was shocked. If he decided to do so, it would be the first alliance of the war, and that can be both a good and a bad thing.

"Do you think that you'll do it, sir?"

"I'm not quite sure yet. It seems promising, but I also don't want to seem like both of our countries are trying to threaten the others more than we already are. I was actually wondering what your opinions are of this."  
Being completely honest with myself, I adored the idea. I did enjoy working with Doitsu-san and would love to do it again. At the same time, I feared what other nations would do if we did end up becoming allies. They would no doubt feel that we were threatening them. If they didn't try to attack us all at once, they would most likely form a larger alliance to annihilate the both of us.

"I would say maybe and move on."

My boss lets out a deep sigh and shakes his head. "I've done that the past four times he's been here. I fear that he will end up growing impatient and attacking us."

"He's been here four times?!"

"...Hai."

"My apologies if this seems rude, sir, but why wasn't I notified of this?"

"We feared that you would make an irrational decision and say yes automatically since you and the personification of Germany were friends."

I took a deep breath. I was insulted that he and others in the camp thought so lowly of me, but overreacting wasn't going to make them think any better of me. "Give me twenty-four hours, sir. I'd like to take the time to think about what the pros and cons of becoming allies would be."

He nodded his head. "As you wish, Nihon. The sun should be coming out soon, you should get back to bed."

"Hai. Arigato." I made my way to my tent, falling back to sleep easier than I expected, dreaming of a life before Trump ruined the world.

 **~.~.~.~**

 _-sixteen years previously-_

He walked out with his hands behind his now nearly bald, sooty head. There were cheers in the streets, hundreds to thousands of Americans stepping out of their homes, some women crying tears of joy. Trump was finally going to be taken out of power. So many people were overjoyed at the site, and some of them were beginning to tear up, filled with joy and relief. Bystanders began to either take pictures or film the event.

I glanced over at China, who was smiling. His shoulders were much less tense than the last few times I've seen him. He seemed like he was going to cry tears of joy at the sight.

I turned my attention back to the sight in front of me. America was coming out of the building as well, uncharacteristically pissy as he glared at the Americans in the streets. He faced the people and yelled at them, "Stop cheering! You're the ones who wanted him!" before being hit in the head by one of the Chinese soldiers next to him. I flinched as I watched him fall to the ground.

Germany elbowed my rib. "Do you see Italy anywhere?"

"No, sorry."

"Verdammt." His attention drifted back to the crowd in front of us, still searching for the short Italian. I tried to get a glance from behind me to see if Italy was there, but my boss was walking in the area and he surely would not approve of that.

People began to try to get into the helicopter that Trump and America just got off of. It was already heavily damaged since it was just shot down, but the Americans seem to want it to be completely destroyed.

Policemen get to the scene just in time to stop a man from pouring some gasoline onto a small fire that still remained. They forced people away from it and many gunshots were heard all around.

That was the day that Trump had been finally taken out of office. However, that was only the beginning of another issue; what to do with him and how we're going to restore America to its former glory.

 **~.~.~.~**

I awoke to the anxious soldier from earlier frantically shaking me. "J-Japan, sir, we are under attack! You must wake up!"

I was unable to fully comprehend what the poor boy was saying to me, so he dragged me out of my tent and began to run.

"I-I'm terribly sorry for doing this, but we must evacuate! It's extremely urgent!" There were gunshots nearby. I snapped out of my semi-unconscious state just in time to pull the soldier out of the way of a speeding bullet. The two of us ran to the supplies tent to see other soldiers trying to grab as much food and ammunition as possible to ward off the assailants.

"Soldiers, who is attacking us?" Many of them just shrugged and continued to grab as much stuff as possible, but one of them shouted back.

"It's the British sir!"

I wasn't quite sure how I felt upon hearing that. I had thought that Britain and I were on pretty good terms the last time we spoke, but I suppose not if they are attacking now. Grabbing as much supplies as my arms could carry, I ran with the other soldiers that were fleeing to a nearby base. I heard the gunshots grow closer, as well as some cannons rolling in. Ignoring it for now, I just keep running to safety. After a while, I began noticing that some of the soldiers were wearing different uniforms than the traditional ones I've been seeing around camp. It took me a while to realize that they were German soldiers. They must've set up a camp nearby if they are here right now. One of them grabbed my arm.

"Japan, what are you doing?!" Germany lifted up some of the supplies out of my arms and ran alongside me. "Where are you even running to?!"

"There is a camp nearby in the east. All of the soldiers are heading towards it."

"What camp are you talking about?! The French just took one out in the east a few hours ago!"

That was the first I had heard of any camp being raided. I stopped and turned to Germany, anxiety eating at my old bones. "What do you suggest we do then, wait for the British to shoot us and make our livers into scones?!"

"Japan, come to our camp. We have already directed some of your troops there so they can rest before fighting for your camp back.'

"Germany-san… why are you doing this? We aren't exactly allies right now…"

"Once my boss told me that yours said that he would have you make the final decision, i figured that we would be allies in the next twenty-four hours." A bullet nearly hits Germany's foot, jolting me back to the situation at hand. "Let's just go, we don't exactly have much time!"

The two of us ran faster than I remember moving at any time in my life. Not having so many things in my arms made me capable of running much swifter than before.

Fleeing from the British was tough. There were about a hundred or so casualties on my side, and practically none on Britain's. It took a while to get to Germany's camp since it was quite a few miles away, but when I got there, most of the soldiers from camp were there. Nurses tended to the wounded and other soldiers were setting up extra tents. My boss sees me and walks over.

"Nihon, good to see you made it out alright."

"Likewise, sir."

"I presume that you have already made a decision about the alliance after that incident."

"Hai. I presume you already know my answer, sir."

"If it is that you do want an alliance with the Germans, than yes I do."

"Good. I hope you will tell the Chancellor soon."

"I already have, since it would be a foolish choice to not accept the offer after this. Your tent has already been set up, if you would like to rest for a while. I know that you were just suddenly woken up by Hibiki when the raid began."

"Yes sir. Thank you very much."

My boss left and began talking to some of the generals. I notice that two aren't there; I wondered whether they were wounded or dead.

"Japan." I turned my attention to Germany.

"Hai?"

"I'll show you where your tent is. I saw it being put up as I was leaving to see the damage to your base."

"Ah, thank you Doitsu-san."

The two of us didn't walk for long. I noticed that my tent was closer to the German's half of the camp than any of the other Japanese tent, including my boss's. I thanked Germany and walked in. I had to reorganize a bit, since things just felt out of place, but after that I layed back down and closed my eyes for a moment. The weather was gloomy, with a light rain outside that made me sleepy. There wasn't a lot of movement outside since most people were most likely either resting from the incident or keeping watch for more invasions. I decided that it wouldn't be a bad idea to try to sleep a little bit, and was drifting off just a few moments later.

 **~.~.~.~**


	2. Chapter 2 - Germany and Prussia

**AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ** Hey guys! This chapter is going to be a bit different than last chapter. As you can tell from the chapter title, there are going to be two characters' POVs in this. I made sure to label each character clearly for you guys. Also, please read the author's note at the end of this chapter! I would really appreciate it and it'll probably clear up questions you may have about this chapter. Thank you and enjoy!

WW4 GerIta  
Chapter Two, Part One - Germany

Japan looked terrible. I mean, it was to be expected since we are at war, but he looked worse than I expected. He seemed to be lacking sleep, and I wonder if he actually took a nap when he went back into his tent. Perhaps he is but just feeling unwell.  
I walked up to the chancellor, who was wandering the camp to make sure that everyone was doing what they were supposed to do.  
"Hallo, Deutschland."  
"Hallo Chancellor."  
"Is your little friend there that went into his tent feeling alright? He isn't looking very well."  
"I am not sure, sir. He doesn't like talking about how he feels to others. If you don't mind me asking, but has Italy has done anything recently?"  
"For the fourth time today, no. Italy hasn't made a single move after it declared war on Britain two weeks ago."  
"Ah, danke. Is there anything you need me to do, sir?"  
"Nein, not at the moment. Just make sure your little Japanese friend doesn't get sick. We don't need illness running around base."  
"Will do, sir" I walked off, moving back towards Japan's tent. I really had no intention of visiting him at the moment, but my tent was close to his and I might as well let the chancellor think that I'm going to check up on him.

My tent is messier than usual. I haven't cleaned up after myself since Italy's declaration of war against Britain. Since I have a bit of time, I might as well do that.  
I sifted through the piles of papers on my desk for a little while, but soon decided it wasn't worth my time. Laying on my makeshift bed, I stared up at the ceiling and my mind began to drift off into thoughts about Feliciano. Has anyone seen him since the third world war? Has anyone even talked to him since then?  
I'm well aware that Lovino has taken the public eye's figure as the personification of Italy, but has any of the citizens wondered what happened to Feliciano? Can they even notice the difference?  
I know that he's behind most of the decision making. Why else would Italy be declaring war on every country that I have less than twenty four hours after I did? If he were still on my side though, why would he refuse to talk to me? Why won't he even text me? I've left so many messages for him, and they appear as read, but he never says anything back.  
I miss him. I probably won't tell anyone, but I feel that it has become rather obvious by now. I want to see that idiotic smile he used to have, and see him do all of the dumb things he used to do. I want him to miss out on training, even, if it means I get to spend time with him like I used to. I want him to need me.  
"West!" My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by an all too familiar voice. "West, get up! Come out and say hello to our newest ally!"  
I got up and walked outside to see what Bruder was making a fuss about. He was standing next to a man similar in looks to America. It must be Canada. He looks a bit different than the last time I saw him, but I can't put my finger on what the difference is.  
"We are allies with Canada now?"  
Prussia smiled goofily. "Yep! His boss called the Chancellor earlier asking to be allies since we have the same ideals with how we want to go about handling America and his former boss. I think part of why he asked now is because we just became allies with Japan and that shows that we are willing to talk to other nations. It doesn't help that our army is super awesome and such too!"  
Canada smiled at Prussia. It suddenly clicks with me; he carries himself differently than before. He's more confident than he used to be.  
"That is a good point, Bruder. I'm just a bit surprised that it happened so quickly. Speaking of things going quickly, weren't you stationed in Mexico? How are you here right now? That's a rather long flight."  
"I insisted that I get here as soon as possible because I wanted to be the one to tell you the news! Besides, I didn't exactly have a good feeling about leaving you by yourself for too long."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Oh, nothing. Anyways-" Canada puts up his hand.  
"Germany, do you know if there are any spare tents I can sleep in? I'm literally the only Canadian here and have currently have nowhere to sleep."  
"No, I don't. You'll have to ask around. There's probably at least one left over from the Japanese moving in."  
"Alright, thanks." Canada walked away quickly to find a tent, and Prussia began to follow. I yanked his sleeve so he would continue to talk to me.  
"Bruder, why is Canada here? It's good to see him and all, but this doesn't seem like the right place for him to be right now."  
"He… eh, he just wanted to get away for a bit. His men have gotten into a new habit that Mat isn't very fond of, so he wanted a bit of space. Anyways, I have to get going. See ya West!" Prussia scurried away before I was able to grab him again. Though I was irritated, I recognized that there was no point in being upset right now. I wandered around the camp to see if I could find something to do.  
After a while, I wandered over to Japan's tent to see if he was up yet. I found him sitting outside and staring blankly at the soldiers moving around.  
"Hello Japan." He seemed to jump out of his skin at the sound of my voice.  
"Hello Germany-san." Japan's eyes looked up at me, but they were not focused. He looks exhausted.  
"Did you get any rest, Japan?"  
"Hai."  
I gave him a suspicious look, but decided not to comment on his looks. "I wanted to inform you that Germany has made another alliance."  
Japan gave a small, surprised gasp. "So soon?"  
"Yes. Prussia made a point to come to my tent with Canada to tell me the news."  
"Mr. Canada is here? So the Canadians are here as well?"  
"No, just Canada. Prussia said that he 'wanted to get away for a bit' due to some issues he is facing at his camp."  
"What kind of issues?"  
"He didn't say. All he mentioned was that it was some sort of habit. I personally don't want to know."  
"Oh. Alright then." Japan got up and dusted himself off. "Shall I go say hi? It has been a rather long time since I talked to Mr. Canada."  
"I would show you where he is staying, but I don't know where Prussia had his tent set up. I've just been wandering around the camp searching for something to do."  
"I see. Perhaps we can look together? From the sounds of it, you-"  
"Deutschland." My boss appeared and interrupted Japan, not seeming to care. "I need to speak with you privately."  
I gave Japan a slightly sympathetic look before heading off. I felt bad about having our conversation cut short.  
"What is it sir?"  
"I wanted to know your opinions about having an alliance with Canada."  
"It's fine I suppose, but it doesn't really matter, does it?"  
"What do you mean, Deutschland?" His tone sounded more suspicious and irritated than questioning.  
"Well, you've already made the alliance, haven't you? Bruder came to my tent a little while ago to tell me the news with Canada."  
My boss did not look pleased. "We have not officially made the agreement. I was unaware that Gilbert came here, let alone with the personification of Canada. Thank you for informing me of this matter." He spun on his heel and swiftly walked away. I wanted to call after him and make sure that nothing was going to happen to the two of them. However, I just stood there and stared like a fool, shocked that Prussia would do something so reckless during such a stressful time. I suppose I shouldn't be, since he has always done things impulsively, but to make it so that someone else could get hurt if they were caught was something that I didn't see him doing.  
Japan found me after a few minutes. "Is something wrong, Germany-san?"  
I turned to him. "I'm not entirely sure."

~.~.~.~

Chapter Two, Part Two- Prussia

I didn't realize the effects of what I just did. Sneaking Canada into base and pretending that he was supposed to be here, telling everyone that the rumor that they heard about the alliance with Canada being true, how did I think that this would end well? Why am I being so selfish? I just wanted to be with Canada and be around to make sure West is alright when he hears the news about Italy. Is it too much to ask for? It probably is, since I am now running from soldiers from my own country.  
Canada was breathing heavily in my arms. He was shot in the foot and in the rib, so I have to half-carry, half-drag him to the nearest safe spot. If we don't get there in time, there is a likelihood that he will die*. I had no idea whether or not we can get away from the soldiers at the rate we are going.  
I turned around for a second, and saw that one of the soldiers was just an arm's length away from me. Panic was all I could feel. He appeared to have no have ammunition though, so he lifted up the gun, prepared to strike a blow-  
I heard a gunshot. The soldier behind me fell to the ground, a bullet in his chest. There were more shots, and the other soldiers collapsed. I looked around for the shooter, but didn't see anyone around.  
"Gilbert!" a familiar voice called. "Look up here!"  
France peered down from a tree. "What happened to Matthew?"  
"He needed to get away from the soldiers in his camp, so I brought him here. I tried to play it off as Germany made an alliance with Canada, but somehow the soldiers found out, so we ran. He got shot in his foot and his rib trying to get away."  
France climbed down from the tree. We set Canada on the ground and France inspected him. "It looks really bad, Gil."  
"I know. I don't have any medical supplies with me though."  
"I don't either. Just stay here, I'll try to go get some from camp." He began to walk off, but I had a question to ask first.  
"Francis?" He turned to look at me. "Why are you helping us? How can I be sure that you aren't going to tell your boss that we are here? We are technically the enemy right now."  
He gave me a serious look. "Gilbert, no matter what side I'm supposed to be on, I will always help my family first. I'll be back in a little while, so don't move. If we are lucky, we can still save him."  
France left after that comment. I looked over at Canada, who was giving me a sweet smile that showed how much pain he was in. It pained me to look at it, but I smiled back anyways.  
"I didn't really realize that he felt that way." Canada said. His smile grew as he thought about it more and more. He seemed to forget the pain, even for just a moment. I kept the distraction going.  
"Me neither, Matt. It's been a long time since you were in a war against him."  
"Heh, yeah." he broke out in a small coughing fit, and then continued. "He was talking about you too when he talked about family, you know."  
"You think so Matt? I suppose that would make sense, since we've been so close for so long now."  
"He-" Matt coughs. "He wouldn't truly be the country of love if he didn't love his close friends as family." I smiled at that.  
"Yeah, I suppose not. He also wouldn't be the country of love if he didn't prioritize his family before is country."  
"You're right." he coughs up some blood this time. I pray that France gets back soon. Matt looks up at the trees, and tries to take a deep breath. It makes him cough up more blood. "Gil, do you think I'm going to die?"  
"No, of course not! France is going to get back soon with the medical supplies, and you'll be just fine!" He turns his head so he is facing me.  
"Then it's okay if I take a short nap, right? I'll heal faster if I sleep, right?"  
"Matt, I don't think that's a good idea right now. How about you stay awake and wait for France with me? I'd be surrounded by silence if you weren't awake to talk to me anyways."  
"Oh, okay." he coughs, and it sounds like he is trying to hack up a lung or something.  
We sat there and had a small chat while we waited for France, who showed up a few minutes later with the supplies. He got Matt's wounds cleaned and bandaged quickly.  
"How are you feeling Matthew? Do you need any painkillers while you heal?"  
"N-no I'm good Francis. Thank you." Matthew coughed some more. Francis didn't seem very convinced, so he handed him two pills and his water bottle anyways. Matt made a face, but he still took it.  
"So what exactly are we going to do now?" I ask. "I don't think it's a good idea to stay here, since there is a high likelihood that we will be caught by some soldier from either camp, but I also don't want to hurt Matt by moving him."  
"Well," France says, "I think that since Matthew is finally getting a chance to relax, he'll heal faster, so you can stay here until he has completely healed. After that, I'll help you two get away from here. How does that sound?"  
"That sounds great, th-thanks Francis." Matt says. I notice that France gets this look in his eye when he hears Matt say 'Francis'. I was going to ask him about it, but he interrupted me before I even asked.  
"Matthew, you know that you don't have to call me that, right? You can always call me what you did when you were little."  
Matthew gave him a look. "I know I can but I would rather not right now, thank you."  
Francis gave a heavy sigh. "I should get back to camp then. The soldiers will start questioning things if I don't get back soon. I'll try to visit again tomorrow."  
"See ya, Francy." I said, and he left again.  
"Hey Gil?" I looked at Canada, who looked exhausted. "May I take a nap now? Please?"  
"Yeah. It's getting late anyways. I'll keep guard for the night."  
"Thanks Gil."  
"No problem Mattie." He fell asleep soon after that. I watched him until daybreak, when Francis came back and watched for me. I fell asleep propped up on a nearby tree trunk.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE** : This note here is referring to the line about the possibility that Canada could die. I personally have a head canon that slightly contradicts what the rest of the fandom likes to believe. I have explained it below. (It isn't really long, so if you have any questions about it, feel free to ask me!)

~ Head canon: if the personified country cannot get to a place where they are able to relax when they heal, the process will go haywire and the personified country will die. If the personified country dies, the country itself is doomed to crumble and a new country(ies) will be formed from the land.  
Times on how long they have to live is dependent on the wound.  
Example(s):  
\- shot in the heart; very little time to live.  
\- got stabbed in the rib; more time then heart, but still not a lot of time

\- ect.


End file.
